


Home In The Sky

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Camping, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Supernatural, any +/ any, cuddling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home In The Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



With the beautiful glowing pale moon hanging high in the sky, on the soft grass in Uncle Bobby’s back yard, inside their cozy, warm pillow fort they made out of Batman and Spiderman blankets, Sammy counts his brother’s freckles while Dean sleeps. Four little, five little, six little freckles; so cute and adorable and lightly speckled. 

Seven little, eight little, nine little freckles; if the world held a top spot for most freckles, Dean would win medals. His tip-toeing tickling fingers wake his brother, and Dean groans as he rubs his sleepy eyes. 

“Sammy, watcha doin’?” He mumbles as the soft glow of the moon cast shadows on Sam’s sweet young face, making him look like a little angel. 

Sam smiles, pointing at the patch of freckles on his siblings face. “I’m counting your freckles. You have so many of them. I want to count them all.” 

“Well you can’t.” 

Sam frowns and titles his head, curious. “Why not?” 

Dean smirks. “Because the tickle monster is gonna get you!” He pounces on his brother and tickles Sammy’s chubby sides, laughing as the little boy squeals happily and wiggles. He tickles Sammy until the little boy's adorable face is rosy pink, and when he stops, Sam is still laughing and grinning joyfully. Sammy cuddles next to Dean, wraps his arms around his waist and snuggles his big brother. 

“I love you, Dean. I love you to the moon and back!” Sammy kisses Dean’s cheek before laying his head on his chest and closing his eyes as he listens to the steady beat of Dean’s heart. 

Under the starry night sky, Dean hugs his little brother, cuddles him like a teddy bear, smiling. “I love you too, kiddo.” 

Many years later, and miles traveled down the road of life, exhausted after a long day of hunting, Dean slumped in Sam’s arms, groaning as he buried his face in Sam’s neck, and feeling utterly worn out. The tension drains out of his body slowly, his muscles loosing as his breathing becomes slow and steady. Sam’s fingers dance up and down his spine – feather soft and light – and Dean's heart does a tiny hop/skip/jump flutter dance in his chest as the loving touch caresses his skin. 

Soft, wet lips press against his cheek, and he melts into the warmth; he is cozy and blissful, but suddenly hands were on him, moving him this and that way, manhandling him, and soon Dean found himself being spooned in Sam’s embrace, cuddled like he was a teddy bear. 

Dean wanted to protest, saying he doesn’t do ‘cuddling’, but Sam felt too good against him, so warm and cozy, and the younger man was hugging him and nuzzling his neck, making soft happy, contented noises, and it felt sort of perfectly perfect and heavenly. 

Therefore, he did not object to the snuggling. Dean smirked, green eyes twinkling joyfully. “Love you, Sammy.” 

“I love you too, Dean.” 

Smiling brightly, Sam and Dean shared a loving kiss, their hearts filled with so much love and deep passion their souls danced to a tune of a heavenly song.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/655269.html?thread=88109221#t88109221)


End file.
